Future style
Future style is μ’s second song for the single released on July 15, 2015. It is performed by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Koushirou Honda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14363)' 'CD' #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (僕たちはひとつの光) #Future style #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (僕たちはひとつの光) (Off Vocal) #Future style (Off Vocal) Videos Movie Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kiite moraitainda zutto omoi tsuzukete Tonikaku ugoki dashite mitara Atarashii hibi no naka de sukoshi zutsu umareta mirai Mada chousen shitai ne yareru ne Minna de oikakeyou tokimeki o Future style Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Itsuka egaita kibou no suteeji Sekaijuu koko ni shikanai Future style Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Ima koso zenbu kanaetai I wish starting Saikou no yume o katachi ni suru toki da to Koe ga... kikoeru! Kikkake o tsukuru no wa honno chotto no yuuki Hontou wa tobidashitai yuuki Kaihou shitara tsugi wa motto ookina basho ga mieru yo Datte zettai kimi ni tsutaetai Minna de chikara ippai tanoshimou Shiny style Ganbatte ase kaite janpu shite Itsumo egao hajikeru suteeji Sekaijuu ichiban suteki na Shiny style Ganbatte ase kaite janpu shite Tonari mo mae mo ushiro mo We love music Saikou no yume ga katachi ni narisou dakara Saa minna... Future party! Kokoro wa hitotsu onaji kiseki o minna yume mite odoru Sonna Rabu Raibu! Let's go!! Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Itsuka egaita kibou no suteeji Sekaijuu koko ni shikanai Future style Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Ima koso zenbu kanaetai I wish starting Saikou no yume o katachi ni suru toki da to Koe ga... kikoeru! |-| Kanji= 聴いてもらいたいんだ　ずっと思い続けて とにかく動きだしてみたら 新しい日々のなかで　少しずつ生まれた未来 まだ挑戦したいね　やれるね みんなで追いかけようときめきを Future style 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね いつか描いた希望のステージ 世界中ここにしかない Future style 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね 今こそぜんぶ叶えたい　I wish starting 最高の夢をカタチにする時だと 声が...聞こえる! きっかけを作るのは　ほんのちょっとの勇気 本当は飛び出したい勇気 解放したら次はもっと　大きな場所が見えるよ だって絶対君に伝えたい みんなでチカラいっぱい楽しもう Shiny style がんばって汗かいて　ジャンプして いつも笑顔はじけるステージ 世界中いちばん素敵な Shiny style がんばって汗かいて　ジャンプして 隣も前も後ろも We love music 最高の夢がカタチになりそうだから さあみんな...Future party! 心はひとつ　同じキセキをみんな夢見て踊る そんなラブライブ! Let's go!! 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね いつか描いた希望のステージ 世界中ここにしかない Future style 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね 今こそぜんぶ叶えたい　I wish starting 最高の夢をカタチにする時だと 声が...聞こえる! |-| English= I wanted you to listen to me, that's what I've always thought Anyway, if we just try to start moving The future will be born bit by bit within each new day We still want to challenge ourselves, we can do it Let's all chase those sparkling days together Future style I want to meet you, so please wait for that moment Someday upon that stage we hoped for That exists only here within this world Future style I want to meet you, so please wait for that moment Now is the time I want to grant all our wishes; I wish starting It's time for our greatest dreams to take shape Your voice... I can hear it! Just a little bit of courage can be the trigger What's really inside you is courage that makes you want to fly high If you let it out, you'll be able to see a larger stage next time After all, I definitely want to tell you Let's put in all our might together and enjoy ourselves Shiny style We did our best and jumped, covered in sweat It's a stage forever bursting with smiles The world's most wonderful stage Shiny style We did our best and jumped, covered in sweat Beside, in front and even behind us; We love music Because our greatest dreams seem to be taking shape Come on everyone... Future party! Our hearts are one, everyone's dancing while dreaming of the same miracle This is the Love Live we dreamed of! Let's go!! I want to meet you, so please wait for that moment Someday upon that stage we hoped for That exists only here within this world Future style I want to meet you, so please wait for that moment Now is the time I want to grant all our wishes; I wish starting It's time for our greatest dreams to take shape Your voice... I can hear it! Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Movie Edit= 0929_Movie.png 0930_Movie.png 0931_Movie.png 0932_Movie.png 0933_Movie.png 0934_Movie.png 0935_Movie.png 0936_Movie.png 0937_Movie.png 0938_Movie.png 0939_Movie.png 0940_Movie.png 0941_Movie.png 0942_Movie.png 0943_Movie.png 0944_Movie.png 0945_Movie.png 0946_Movie.png 0947_Movie.png 0948_Movie.png 0949_Movie.png 0950_Movie.png 0951_Movie.png 0952_Movie.png 0953_Movie.png 0954_Movie.png 0955_Movie.png 0956_Movie.png 0957_Movie.png 0958_Movie.png 0959_Movie.png 0960_Movie.png 0961_Movie.png 0962_Movie.png 0963_Movie.png 0964_Movie.png 0965_Movie.png 0966_Movie.png 0967_Movie.png 0968_Movie.png 0969_Movie.png 0970_Movie.png 0971_Movie.png 0972_Movie.png 0973_Movie.png 0974_Movie.png 0975_Movie.png 0976_Movie.png 0977_Movie.png 0978_Movie.png 0979_Movie.png 0980_Movie.png Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs